24fandomcom-20200223-history
Previously on 24
The following is a list of people and things that had their names in the Previously on 24 segment of the show, and how many times they were featured per season. Each season has an individual page which lists the people or things featured in the Previously on 24 segment per episode. NOTE: This is an incomplete list. Any assistance in completing it would be welcome. Season 1 The following people were featured in the "Previously on 24" segment during season 1. For a complete summary of events shown, see Previously on 24.../Season 1. has been featured the most of any character, at 115 times]] * Senator David Palmer - All 23 * Jack Bauer - All 23 * Teri Bauer - 15 * Kim Bauer - 13 * Ira Gaines - 7 * Nina Myers - 4 * Andre Drazen - 4 * Victor Drazen - 3 * Alexis Drazen - 2 * Mandy - 2 * Jamey Farrell - 2 * Janet York - 1 * Keith Palmer - 1 Season 2 The following people or things were featured in the "Previously on 24" segment during season 2. For a complete summary of events shown, see Previously on 24.../Season 2. President David Palmer - All 23 Jack Bauer - All 23 Kim Bauer Kate Warner Marie Warner George Mason Counter Terrorist Unit Tony Almeida Sherry Palmer - 1 Mike Novick - 1 Vice President James Prescott - 1 Season 3 The following people or things were featured in the "Previously on 24" segment during season 3. For a complete summary of events shown, see Previously on 24.../Season 3. Jack Bauer - All 23 President David Palmer - All 23 Counter Terrorist Unit - 14 Kim Bauer - 7 Tony Almeida - 5 Chase Edmunds - 5 Kyle Singer - 5 Michael Amador - 4 Stephen Saunders - 3 Michelle Dessler - 3 Nina Myers - 2 Hector Salazar - 2 Jane Saunders - 1 Sherry Palmer - 1 Ryan Chappelle - 1 Season 4 The following people or things were featured in the "Previously on 24" segment during season 4. For a complete summary of events shown, see Previously on 24.../Season 4. Jack Bauer - All 23 Counter Terrorist Unit - 21 The Araz Family - 10 Secretary of Defense James Heller - 8 Habib Marwan - 8 Vice President Charles Logan - 6 Audrey Raines- 4 Paul Raines - 3 Erin Driscoll - 2 Marianne Taylor - 2 Mitch Anderson - 2 Richard Heller - 1 Andrew Paige - 1 Chloe O'Brian - 1 McLennan-Forster - 1 Michelle Dessler - 1 Cheng Zhi - 1 President David Palmer - 1 Season 5 The following people or things were featured in the "Previously on 24" segment during season 5. For a complete summary of events shown, see Previously on 24.../Season 5. Jack Bauer - All 23 Vladimir Bierko Christopher Henderson President Charles Logan Counter Terrorist Unit Chloe O'Brian - 2 David Palmer - 1 Aaron Pierce Martha Logan Wayne Palmer - 2 Vice President Hal Gardner Walt Cummings Ivan Erwich - 3 Lynn McGill Kim Bauer - 1 Spenser Wolff - 1 Tony Almeida - 1 James Heller - 1 Season 6 The following people or things were featured in the "Previously on 24" segment during season 6. For a complete summary of events shown, see Previously on 24.../Season 6. Jack Bauer - 5 Abu Fayed - 4 Ahmed Amar - 3 Walid Al-Rezani - 3 Hamri Al-Assad - 2 President Wayne Palmer - 2 Sandra Palmer - 1 Counter Terrorist Unit - 1 Graem Bauer - 1 Category:Lists